


In The Alley

by MiniNephthys



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: Boot Worship, Community: kink_bingo, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephistopheles takes interest in a stranger completely unlike his Lucifer.  Written for the square "foot fetish/shoe fetish".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Alley

There is something about this man, the dark-haired man whose eyes cannot be seen, that causes Mephistopheles to flit behind him, leaving Georik Zaberisk some peace for the moment as he sleeps an early night.

It is not his choice of dress: he dresses like anyone else as he gorges himself at the Rocking Boat Tavern... though he seems distinctly uncomfortable, always pulling at his shirt collar and undoing another button. The most interesting part of his attire would be the black heeled boots.

But it isn't that.

It's not that he gives off an aura of power, because he doesn't, but he doesn't give it off in such a way that Mephistopheles is sure he's keeping it hidden. Unfortunately that leaves him with little idea of what kind of power it is, or even if-

The man finishes his food and catches his gaze. It's hard to tell if he's looking directly at him, but he beckons to no one else, then stands and exits the pub. Mephistopheles makes a quick decision to sate his curiosity, and follows him outside.

He is waiting for him in a nearby alley. "Yer makin' eyes at me," he says when Mephistopheles approaches, sounding much more amused than irritated.

"I hadn't thought thee would notice," Mephistopheles answers. Most humans don't notice his presence at all. Even now, he isn't sure what went wrong.

"Heh! Guess that's an excuse. So what caught yer eye?" the man asks.

Mephistopheles makes up something. "Thy boots, sir."

"They _are_ pretty fantastic. One part of my outfit I had to keep." The man grins with too many teeth. "Could be more intimately acquainted with 'em... an alley sucks for it, though."

"Never mind the dirt..." For reasons Mephistopheles cannot articulate (other than that the man is very attractive and it doesn't feel like cheating) he is going along with this, and he kneels to kiss the man's boot-covered foot. It tastes of leather, dull, and as he kisses his way up the boot he finds that the man is holding his hair out of his face to watch him. His eyes are red, he notes to himself. "Would thee take this off, sir?"

"Course I would," the stranger answers. He reaches down to pull off his boot by the bottom, nearly bumping heads with Mephistopheles in the process. "Oh- didn't get yer name...?"

Mephistopheles flicks his tongue across one of the man's toes and does not answer. He sucks each individual toe into his mouth, listening to the man whimper as he does so.

He isn't prepared for the man to tackle him to the ground, shifting so he can lay his mouth against Mephistopheles's neck. "Lucifer-"

Mephistopheles startles. "What?"

"Lucifer is my name." Lucifer, but not _his_ Lucifer, not with his rough speech and his willingness to romp in an alley with a stranger, gives him an unimpressed look. "Gonna run now?"

"...N...no, sir." 'Sir' slips out without him thinking about it. "My name is Mephistopheles."

"Heh, I always liked that name." Lucifer rubs his knee gently over where Mephistopheles is still hard, then drags his leg upward. "You've been workin' hard, yeah?"

"Thou have no idea," Mephistopheles breathes out. "Sir."

"Time to get a little reward, ain't it?" Lucifer's foot moves delicately. "What would y'like?"

"F-for thee to keep doing that..." Mephistopheles is as still as he can be while Lucifer's bare foot explores his contours. "Please..."

Lucifer grins again. "When I'm done focusin' on this, remind me to kiss you. Hard doin' both at once."


End file.
